Mi Principe Ázul
by Cup of tea and piece of cake
Summary: Ella, la inadaptada social, con un pasado obscuro, fría y seca, pero tras esa mascara es enamoradiza. Él, el chico popular y adinerado de toda la vida deseando tener algún amigo en quien confiar,la ayudará a salir de su obscuridad. Polos opuestos.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. **

Mi Principe Azul. 

Capitulo 1. 

-¡Mimi! Debes intentarlo, si tanto te gusta, puedes luchar por lo que quieras- me gritó mi hermana.

-Pero, él.. tiene novia- tartamudee.- además apenas y ayer cruzamos palabra, solo para darme el lápiz que se me cayó.

-¿Y? puede hacerlo si quieres, puedes conquistarlo.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-no, él y yo pertenecemos a grupos sociales diferentes, él es popular, lindo y el más cotizado.- le dije tristemente.- mientras yo solo soy una inadaptada, no soy nadie, y lo sabes, tú porque ya terminaste la carrera y eras de las bonitas cuando ibas en la universidad.

-Mimi, tú eres hermosa, solo que te escondes tras ese bulto de ropa vieja y negra.

-jamás cambiaría mi ropa, me gusta mucho, además, no quiero encajar solo por mi ropa.-

-Mimi, ¿no te gustaría que te hicieran caso?, ¿una vez?

-gracias hermana por decirme eso, me haces sentir de maravilla- solté con sarcasmo.

-sabes que te lo digo porque te quiero.

-¡basta! No quiero hablar más te esto, así que, bye bye.- y la eché de mi cuarto.

¿de quién hablamos? De Yamato Ishida, el chico más lindo, popular y un poco frío, pero perfecto, solo tiene un defecto, tiene novia, sí, la fabulosa Jessica Manson, una chica inglesa, sí, la chica más popular y linda según los chicos, la verdad es que me cae en la punta del hígado y no solo porque esté con Yamato, si no porque es creída y presumida, hace menos a los demás, excepto a su tonto grupo de amigos, ellos son los que me hacen la vida imposible, Yamato y yo estudiamos geografía juntos, él tiene una banda muy famosa, por eso también es tan popular, siempre he querido que me hable, pero, se vale soñar ¿no? Jamás me hablará, solo hoy, y fue un "_toma, tu lápiz" _y yo me quede como estúpida parada viéndolo mientras se iba, cuando ya estaba lejos reaccione y le grité un gracias, más tonta no podía ser.

…

-¡MIMI!- escuché un grito en mis espaldas, era Taichi unos de mis mejores amigos, más bien, el único, eso es triste ¿sabes? Decir que tienes muchos amigos cuando en verdad solo tienes dos, amo tener a esos dos amigos, Taichi Yagami un chico con el cabello color chocolate y un poco, más bien, demasiado alborotado y grandes ojos del mismo color y Sora Takenouchi una hermosa chica pelirroja, y unos ojos color miel. Siempre han estado ahí para mí y yo para ellos.

-¿dime?- le regale una sonrisa sincera que solo es para él y para Sora.

-¿quieres ir al café hoy con Sora y conmigo? Luego iremos al parque de diversiones, ¿Qué dices? ¡andale!- me dijo zarandeándome como un niño pequeño quiere que su mamá le compre algo, solté una risita, y asentí.

-vale, iré con ustedes, nada más no se vayan a poner de melosos.- le dije bromeando.

-¡Mimi!-me dijo sonrojado, amaba hacer a mi amigo sonrojar, él desde hace tiempo sentía algo por mi amiga pelirroja y ella algo por él, así que se correspondían, pero al parecer son tan ciegos que ni cuenta se dan.

-sabes que es broma.- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-eres mala, Tachikawa, oye me tengo que ir, acuérdate que mi profesor de matemáticas me regañara.

-eres increíble, Yagami, ya vas en segundo año estudiando derecho y aún pareces un niño de preparatoria.

-callate Meems, eres igual.- dijo sonriéndome.- en fin me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos al rato!-me grito ya corriendo.

-¡bye!-le grité agitando mi mano.

Revise mi reloj, ¡demonios! Se me hace tarde, ya quiero verlo, ¿estará con ella? ¿les dije? Jessica también estudia geografía, es increíble ¿saben? Es muy tonta, no sé como entro, ah sí, con dinero, en fin, ni siquiera sabe donde está Japón, ¡JAPÓN! En donde vive, es muy tonta.

Llegue al salón y ahí estaban, tal y como pensé ahí estaba los dos, Jessica encima de el escritorio de Yamato besando a Yamato que se encontraba sentado a su silla, me daba coraje, apreté mis libros con tanta fuerza que juré que me sangrarían mis uñas y rompería los libros, camine hacia mi lugar con la cabeza gacha, para mi mala suerte a principio de año el profesor me puso a lado de Yamato y a su novia del otro lado, yo me había sentado del otro lado en donde Yamato estaba, ahora estoy de lado de la ventana, aunque me encanta estar ahí, puedo ver todo el campus que es hermoso, me senté y no podían faltan los estúpidos comentarios de Jessica.

-vaya, es la pueblerina, ¿no deberías cambiarte de lugar? Aquí estorbas.- me dijo burlándose mientras le daba un beso a Yamato.

Explotaré en cualquier momento, de verdad que ya no la soporto.

-entonces pueblerina, ¿por qué no te vas con tus amiguitos? ¿o ni amigos tienes? De verdad, no te da vergüenza salir con esas ropas?

Me harté, lo siento, exploté.

-bueno, ¿y a ti qué te importa si tengo amigos o no? ¿no puedes seguir con tu vida? ¿O no tienes vida que tienes que joder a los demás? ¡Deja de joder a las personas y comprate una vida! Porque si para comprarte a todos tus amigos y hasta a tu novio, creo que puedes cómprate una vida y de paso un cerebro. Además si tanto me "odiaras" no me tomaría en cuenta y me ignorarías, pero, ¡NO PUEDES! Me tienes tanta importancia por molestarme que te la pasas criticándome viendo mis defectos, ¡primero ve los tuyos, que son peores que los míos! Así que calla tu puta boca de una buena vez.- exploté, lo grité, no puedo creerlo, ¿en serio? ¿Dije eso de Yamato?, eres increíble y una verdadera tonta, Mimi, ahora menos te va a hablar, aunque lo disfrute, sé que ahora me irá horrible.

Un momento, ¿qué es ese ruido? ¿Aplausos y risas? Vi a mis compañeros, unos aplaudiéndome y otros burlándose de Jessica que seguía en shock, Yamato tenía sus ojos tapados con su cabello con una expresión seria, genial, ahora me odiaría, salí corriendo de ahí, no podía ser, ahora a lo mejor ya no sería tan inadaptada, pero, no me importaba, había perdido a mi amor, sé que nunca me hablaría, ahora en vez de nunca, será, HASTA LA SIGUIENTE VIDA, me odio, me encontraba debajo de mi árbol favorito, ahí me ponía para pensar en cosas, amaba estar ahí, nunca nadie iba para allá, parecía que solo yo conocía este lugar, saqué mi iPod y lo puse en aleatorio y me quede ahí por unas cuatro horas y se me paso el tiempo volando,

-hola.- esuché una voz, un momento, solo una vez he escuchado esa voz, es él, estoy segura, es él, ¡AWW! Un momento, me vendrá a gritar, lo sabía, puff, bueno, ahora me odio más.- hola, ¿estás ahí?

-¿qué? Ah sí, hola.- baje mi cabeza apenada y sonrojada, ¿por qué a mí?- ¿qué sucede?

-quería pedirte ayuda con algo.- me pregunto ¿nervioso? Sí, claro, la nerviosa soy yo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Es que aun no entiendo muy bien un problema de física, y el profesor me dijo que si podía pedirte ayuda, ya que eres la mejor de la clase.-

-claro, no sería problema.- dije feliz, supongo que no es mía de TAN mala suerte.

-¡bien! Gracias, ¿Cuándo puedo verte? Supongo que no puedes ahorita.

-no la verdad no, ¿qué te parece mañana? Llego a la Universidad a las once de la mañana.

-de acuerdo, yo llegó a las diez, nos vemos, entonces a las once.- dije super feliz.

-sí, gracias, por ayudar, ah, y, eres divertida y muy valiente.- me dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿qué?- pero ya se había ido, ¿divertida? ¿yo? No me conoce, ¿valiente? Un momento, ¿por lo de hace rato? No, no puede ser.

-¡Mimi! ¿te saltaste las clases?- me dijo Sora con los ojos abiertos.

-no, bueno, sí, es que ¡demonios! Exploté.- les dije, ya que también Taichi venía con ella, les expliqué todo lo que había dicho y también lo de Yamato, ya que ellos sabían lo que sentía por él.

-¡oh por dios! Mimi ha de estar feliz, conociendo al amor de su vida, y que le hable, aww.- Taichi se burlaba de mi, aunque sabía que yo también me podría burlar de él.

-Tai, contrólate, ¿Si?- dijo Sora con la mano en la frente.

-ja, ja, clámate Sorita, solo bromeo- dijo abrazándola por los hombros, Tai disfrutaba eso.

-en fin, tengo que irme, nos vemos.- me despedí de ellos y deje a los tortolos solos.

Me fui de ahí, muy feliz, por fin, el amor de mi vida me había hablado, además de que nunca me había saltado las clases, me había perdido matemática, geografía y física, pero mañana, será el mejor día de mi vida.

_Sí, claro, ¿sabes lo que vendrá después? _

_No lo creo. _

_._

_._

_._

_Buenas, aquí la Sofía reportándose, una historia, autobiografía, bueno el primer capitulo es una autobiografía de lo que he estado viviendo.. por eso he estado de un humor insoportable, la historia tendrá máximo 5 capitulos, y los que lean esto, ¿quieren final feliz? ¿o triste? :l, o ¿combinado? ¿quieren llorar? O ¿sonreir? en fin, nos leemos, byebye._


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Digimon no me pertence. 

Mi Príncipe Azul 

Capítulo dos. 

Son las nueve de la mañana y ya estoy arreglada, la verdad, jamás me había levantado tan temprano, aunque mis clases comienzan a las once y media, me gusta llegar una o dos horas antes, no sé, se me hace relajante, sí, mucha gente prefiere quedarse en la cama, pero no soy así, en fin, ya estoy lista para estudiar con Yamato Ishida, tengo que admitirlo, estoy nerviosa, nunca me había puesto así por un chico, de verdad que me vuelve loca.

Tomé mi morral y metí mis libros, hoy iba vestida diferente, claro, sin dejar el color negro, el color negro ya es parte de mi, de verdad. Traigo un short de mezclilla obscuro y unas medias caladas negras con una playera gris de manga larga, hace demasiado calor como para llevar suéter, lo sé, dirán, pero trae manga larga, digamos que hace un mes me lastimaba, ósea, me cortaba, sí, es estúpido, pero hubo un momento en mi vida que iba muy mal, pero ahora, estoy mucho mejor, aun tengo las marcas, pero Tai, Sora y mi hermana me ayudaron a salir de eso, en fin, ahora eso no importa, porque hoy será un día especial, lo sé.

Tome las llaves de la casa y del coche y mi celular de mi buro y grité al aire un "me voy" y salí del apartamento, en el cual vivíamos mi mamá, mi hermana y yo, salí corriendo y me subí a mi viejo auto con la pintura negra desgastada y los asientos de la parte trasera rotos , arranqué, el portero muy amable me abrió la puerta del garage y salí del estacionamiento del edificio.

…

Llegué a las diez y media, estúpido tráfico, Yamato me envió un mensaje que lo vería en la biblioteca, tengo media hora, así que no sé, me pondré a leer, saqué mi libro de Drácula, debo admitirlo, desde siempre he estado traumada con este libro, la verdad, amo a los vampiros, lástima que los de libros de vampiros ahora todo sea de romance y ya casi de nada de acción, por ejemplo Crepúsculo.. aunque hay libros que se salvan, por ejemplo, Anne Rice, esta mujer es un genio, de verdad que la admiro.

Abrí mi libro en donde marcaba el separador, está era la tercera vez que lo leía, es que de verdad, no me aburro, en fin, comencé a leer y el tiempo se me paso volando.

De repente sentí que alguien me toco el hombro, voltee mi cara y vi al hombre más perfecto del mundo, Yamato Ishida.

-hola Mimi.-me dijo sentándose en la silla a lado de la mía.

-¿Mimi?- dije sorprendida, no lo sé, esperaba que me dijera por mi apellido, nunca espere que Yamato Ishida me dijera por mi nombre, pellízquenme que estoy soñando.

-¿te molesta?- pregunto Yamato preocupado.

-¿qué? No, para nada, está bien, no te preocupes.- dije negando con las manos, algo típico en mi, ponerme nerviosa y de paso hacer cosas que me pongan en vergüenza.

-de acuerdo, tu puedes llamarme Matt.- me dijo sonriendo, si es un sueño, ¡por favor, no me despierten! su sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto, es hipnotízante.

-sí.- dije algo incomoda por la situación en la que él me tenía, sentí que toda la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, perfecto Mimi, buen momento para sonrojarte a más no poder.- dime, ¿cuál es el ejercicio que te fallaba?- le pregunte a ver si así se me bajaba el sonrojo.

-ah sí.- dijo, creo que lo saqué de un transe, saco su cuaderno y me lo enseñó, la verdad me sorprendí, ya que era uno de los más fáciles.

-de acuerdo, mira…- y le expliqué, la verdad, la física se me da muy bien, por eso me encanta.

Después de una hora de estar explicándole varios ejercicios terminamos y me estiré un poco.

-vaya, gracias, Mimi, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, me ayudaste demasiado.-me dijo con su hipnotízante sonrisa.

-de nada, Yamato, ya sabes, cuando quieras.- le dije con una sonrisa estúpida plasmada en mi carota.

-oye, ¿te gustaría tomar algo?- preguntó.. ¡DE VERDAD!

-¿q-qué?- tartamudee, que estúpida que estoy, D;- digo, ¡claro! ¿por qué no?

-genial, nos vemos después de clases en la entrada principal, ¿vale?- me dijo levantándose y se acercó a mi, ¡el sueño de mi vida!.- nos vemos- se acerco más y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ¡matenme! Es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que me siento feliz, demasiado feliz.

.

.

.

_No me gusto tanto este capitulo, fue más de paja, en el próximo capitulo pondré más cosas acerca de la vida de Mimi.. _

_¿por qué mimi se cortaba? _

_¿Por qué vive solo con su hermana y con su mamá? _

_¿será que habrá sufrido mucho? D; _

_Bueno, da igual XD, gracias por leerme, chicas, de verdad lo aprecio, ¡gracias! _

_XANHEX: No sabes cuánto aprecio tu review me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad,de verdad me sonrojé cuando me dijiste que mi forma de escribir es única, ahora sí que me sentí única :3, gracias, espero que sigas leyendo la historia, . _

_Mimichibi-Diethel: Jaja, tu review me hizo reir,entonces, ¿a quién le hago caso? ¿a Kyo-kun o a Lys-kun? :s, para mi me hes difícil decidir, por eso pregunté, XD, de verdad que me reí, gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo, de verdad, ¡gracias! ¡geniaaaal! Lecotra asegurada, gracias gracias, no sabes cuando aprecio eso. ;3, cuídate_

_Chizuma. Gracias :D, que bueno que te gustó, debo admitir que soy fan de tu historia,no, de verdad, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión.. aunque puedo escribir los dos finales que tengo pensado :s, XDD, gracias por el review;3 cuídate, chaito :B. _

OHHH! Les apuesto a que se han olvidado de mi, en fin,no importa, volví PARA QUEDARME! A WEBO! En fin, no tuve compu 5 MESES.. 5! Y les digo algo? Este capítulo ya lo tenía y por bruta ya ni lo subí.. :L en fiiin.. la nota de arriba la escribí hace un chingo, así q no se confundan.. HAHAHA.. ya empezaré el 3 cap.. ya sé, soy una perdedora.

GRACIAS(:


End file.
